


sparkling green

by maketea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, curse was reversed bc im a wimp who wants happiness, in their little house in the mountains😭😭
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: mikasa wakes up to find eren has done all the work for her.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 15
Kudos: 202





	sparkling green

**Author's Note:**

> hi im sad and i love them
> 
> thank u sm to anto ([twitter](https://twitter.com/masilvi2) / [tumblr](https://masilvi.tumblr.com)) for beta reading this for me 🥺🥺

"Mikasa."

She opened her eyes.

Rolling onto her back, she looked to Eren in the doorway. Sunlight streamed through the window and illuminated the bundle of wood in his arms — sunlight brighter than she was used to waking up to.

She raised herself onto an elbow and looked outside. The mountains were awash with the afternoon.

"Oh." She brushed her hair from her face. "It's midday already?"

"Yeah." He stepped into the corridor for a moment. Eren propped up the wood against the wall, re-entered the bedroom, and came around to her side of the bed. "Are you feeling unwell?"

She put a hand to her head. No, not quite. Not as much as she had been yesterday morning, when she'd shot out of bed and retched into the commode so violently even Eren woke up to check on her. The nausea was still there though, little leftover strains of it. She was glad he'd finished fishing before she'd gotten up. The smell would've turned her stomach inside out.

"I'm fine," she said. She glanced at the wood leaned up against the wall. "Is there anything left for me to do?"

"You can make breakfast, if you want. But I can make something and bring it here all the same."

She pursed her lips against a smile, but said nothing. 

"What?" he said. 

Mikasa turned her head to face the window. The mountains sparkled green in the daylight.

"Hey." He reached over and touched the back of her head. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Let's have breakfast."

"I'll fix it for us."

"Eren."

He looked at her.

She looked at him, still smiling. 

"How far along do you think I am?" she said.

He flushed, eyebrows knitting together. "What are you talking about?"

"Eren, do you think…"

"No. Let's go eat."

He turned to leave. Mikasa caught his wrist.

"I think I am, too."

The muscles in his forearm tensed. He still wouldn't look at her.

"Are you happy?" she asked, heart beating in her belly, right where she'd been feeling all kinds of things over the past month.

Eren turned. He looked at her through a streak of sunlight, mouth parted. He slid his hand into hers, where she ran her thumb over the marks left behind on his palm from the tree bark.

"Are you sure that you're...?" He glanced down, swallowing.

Mikasa rested back against the headboard. Her hand drifted to her stomach. "I haven't bled this month. And I've been sleeping more than usual."

"And you've been throwing up."

She lifted her head and offered him a smile. "So maybe I am."

Outside, the clouds shifted from one mountain top to another.

Eren touched the back of her head again. 

Taking in a deep, shaky breath, he smiled. "I'm happy."

Mikasa squeezed his hand. "Me too."

He brought her close to him. Eren leaned down, and kissed her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
